Legend of the Heir
by Pheonix4
Summary: rating is for language. Harry 5th year new powers return of certain people.
1. Default Chapter

**Legend of the Heir**

Ch. 1 

Disclaimer: Ok only the plot and anything you don't recognize from HP unless stated in the chapter it/he/she appear in are mine. The rest belong to J. K. Rowling. Please don't sue, as you won't get a penny seeing as how I'm broke. Thanks. Ok, lets get on with the story. Rated cause of language used in this chapter and any other chapter it might appear in.

Another long, and hot summer day was coming to a close. Privet Drive was deserted except for a young boy who looked to be about 15 years old. He had messy black hair and glasses that were once again broken thanks to his obnoxious cousin Dudley. Muggles who lived here thought of him to be a criminal thanks to the lies and rumors started by his filthy excuse for relatives the Dursleys. They told everyone he attended some criminal reform school in London when in reality he attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland. They were afraid he'd turn them all into stone even though they knew perfectly well that he wasn't allowed to do magic over the summer. They also made him do all the chores and didn't pay him for his hard work. His aunt's garden wouldn't be as beautiful as it was if it weren't for him. Yet his aunt bragged about how she was the one that planted and took care of her precious plants. _Yeah right,_ Harry thought to himself,_ I bet Aunt Petunia doesn't even know how to use a hoe or any other garden tools._ He chuckle to himself as he imagined his Aunt trying to use a shovel.  He sighed as he thought of his friends Ron and Hermione whom he hadn't hear from all summer long. _I wonder what is so important that they don't write to their best friend_ He though as he pulled another weed from his Aunt's garden. "Boy come in here now," his aunt's voice shouted over the noise of the construction going on next door. "Coming Aunt Petunia," He mumbled as he gathered up the garden tools and placed them in the shed. He quickly mumbled under his breath so she couldn't hear him, "Stupid bitch. She should be the one working on her garden."  He quickly shut the door behind him so he wouldn't get yelled at for "shutting the damn door to hard".   His aunt glared at him with a look that could kill as he walked silently into the living room. 'We are no longer going to provide you for your own well being so your get your stuff and leave this house immediately," his uncle said with a tone that meant he was serious. "Ok," Harry said holding back his happiness as he ran up the stairs to gather his stuff. While he was packing one thing struck his mind, _where the heck should I go? Ron lives too far away. Maybe I could go to Hogwarts._

A/N personally I think this a good length. Feel free to review just don't flame. If you spot mistakes pleas point them out kindly none of I hate this story ok? Thanks.

~Pheonix~


	2. Knight Bus

Legend of the Heir

**Ch. 2**

**Knight Bus**

Brion: Thanxs I'm glad you like it. I just got back from camp so here is the next chappie.

Yana: OK Ok I'll update lol

Disclaimer: same as previous chapter. SPOILERS FROM OotP might be in here.

Harry turned to have one last look as he reached the corner of Privet Drive and Magnolia Crescent. _Goodbye idiot Dursleys._ He thought chuckling. He would suffer no more from Dudley's diet, which still wasn't working. He once again picked up his heavy trunk wishing that he were able to shrink it._ Too bad it's not nighttime or I could call the Knight Bus _he thought as he slowly walked down the street hoping to get to a place where he could floo to Hogwarts and see about staying with the Weasleys for the rest of the summer. He sighed loudly as he dropped his trunk once more. _Wonder if that idiot Fudge realizes that Voldemort is back yet._ He thought as the sun sank and he pulled out his moneybag and his wand. He glanced around making sure no muggles were watching before pointing his wand in the street to call the Knight Bus. **_POP_**. The blue double decker bus appeared in front of him immediately. "Well isn't it young Nev.Oops Harry," Stan said as Harry climbed on to the bus, "Where to? Do you want some Hot chocolate?" "Hogwarts, yes please," he replied politely. "OK the cost is twenty sickles." Harry quietly counted out and handed Stan the money. "Thank you and enjoy your ride," Stan said with a smile on his face. Harry lied on his bed lost in thought as he traveled to Hogwarts.

A/N sorry is short I like it this length though means more chapters! Anyways please review point out mistakes nicely but don't flame. Thanks so much!

~Pheonix~


End file.
